


Dama del oeste.

by Nande_chan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el castillo del Lord del Oeste sólo había una dama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dama del oeste.

Rin, la protegida de Lord Sesshoumaru y por ende la dama más importante del palacio del Oeste, no es que hubiese otra dama de cualquier modo. Había sido educada cuidadosamente, supervisada por el propio Lord, y eso combinado con su juventud, belleza e ímpetu hacía de ella una mujer bastante deseable.

No era de extrañar que varios demonios al servicio de Sesshoumaru hubiesen pedido su mano; sin embargo Sesshoumaru no se la había otorgado a nadie, y era algo que jamás haría. Después de todo ella era suya, la había preparado durante años para ser la perfecta señora del Oeste.


End file.
